Doors
by RobotPsychic
Summary: Mello's trapped...and a little bit of Matt.


**A/N: Hi this is my (failed) attempt at something dark...yeah so umm hopefully (doubtfully) you'll enjoy it and review :D  
**

* * *

It's so dark here. But then there that voice again "hello Mihael how do you do?" it echoes off the invisible Walls and sends shivers down my  
spine.

"Who are you?" I ask desperately searching for a door, the door  
that would set me free. "Who am I, now that's a little bit tricky to  
answer. The correct question of course is who aren't I," the voice says  
and this time you can hear something in the background, though I can't  
quite make it out.

"I don't understand" my voice trembles as I speak  
and the sound gets louder. "Of course, nobody understands unless they  
find the way out, can you Mihael?" I shiver.

Then there is more light  
and I can make out a door to my left, I reach out and turn the handle.

It opens and I am immediately met sunlight, I screw up my eyes to give  
my eyes time to adjust. I don't know where I am but it looks like a  
field, I look around and see another boy there.

He looks a lot like me  
but older, he waves and I wave back. "Who are you?" I ask curiously  
"I'm Mello" the older boy says looking down at me. "Don't make foolish  
mistakes Mihael" the older says before he disappears.

"Wait how do  
you-" but he was gone and I was alone, it began to get cold again but  
then another to door appeared, I went through it without thinking.

This time I was in a room with lots of people, I couldn't see any of  
their faces and there was a lot of murmuring going around. It smelt  
like alcohol and cigarette smoke and I coughed, some of the no names  
turned around and looked at me.

I could faintly hear laughing and then  
I saw a young man version of myself, he was eating chocolate and he  
looked...mean?

I couldn't identify his expression because I'd never  
seen it before; the closest I could describe it to was anger and loss.

I wonder what he lost?

"Don't trust the things they tell you or  
eventually you lose everything," the man said. "Who are they?" I asked  
wildly searching for the answer, the man smirked "whom art thou?" he  
asked leering.

"I-I'm M-Mihael" I trembled in fear at the man, he was  
so scary! "Well Mihael go on ahead I have no time to be organising  
some brats life" he spat and I all but ran to the third door, which I  
hadn't noticed until now.

The next room was dark but screens glowed,  
lighting a little of the room, I walked towards a figure that looked  
like it was hunched over something.

This was a different man to the  
one I'd already seen; this one wore stripes and had goggles. "Hello" I  
said when he said nothing "hello Mihael" he said smiling a little, "how  
do you know my name?" I asked curiously.

"You told me" he answered,  
running a hand through his hair and smiling like he was remembering  
something good. "Well who are you?" I asked, getting a little annoyed  
at the silence.

"I'm your purpose" he replied simply "my purpose for  
what?" I asked annoyed now, "only you can know the answer to that  
Mihael".

"Never leave me" he suddenly said and he looked pitiful and  
scared I couldn't help but obey his eyes "of course".

I walked towards  
the door on the other side, isn't this doing what I just promised not  
to do? He didn't seem to mind though; he just went back to playing with  
that strange toy.

This room was even darker than the last; all that  
was in this was a chair and a man. The man was slumped in the chair,  
his untidy blond hair covering his face; the noise was back and this  
time it was louder than before.

Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum.

"W-who are you?" I said timidly, the man didn't move.

Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum.

He shifted his face upwards and I gasped at the scar that covered the  
left side of his face. "I am Mihael, the archangel of death" he said  
it sadly as though with regret, I wonder what he regrets? "Then who am  
I?" I asked, a little afraid at what the answer might be.

"I haven't  
the faintest idea, surely you know who you are?" the man said. "Well I  
thought I was Mihael" I said uncertainty "well then you are Mihael,"  
he said. "But then who are you?" "I'm Mello" he said "but didn't you  
say you were Mihael?" I asked.

"Well yes, I was Mihael but now I'm  
Mello" he raised his eyebrows, stretching his scar.

Ba-dum ba-dum ba- dum ba-dum.

"Do want to know?" he asked, looking as though he had lived  
a thousand years. "Yes" I always want to know! He leaned back on the  
chair and sighed "I suspect that if you want to know you will find  
out" "find out what?" "Well whatever it is you want to know, of  
course"...I sighed, this was going nowhere and I still didn't know  
the way out.

"Well do you know how to get out?" I asked hopefully "if  
I did then I wouldn't be trapped" he said looking sad again. "I'm  
sorry," I said, trying to be polite "it's not your fault" was all he  
said, and then he was gone.

It was dark and I can't see. It's so  
cold in here...

"Well have you figured it out yet?" came the voice  
again.

Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum.

"Figured out what?" I asked  
desperately "well what you were trying to figure out, which I believe  
was how to get out" the voice echoed eerily.

"I just need a little  
more time" I was panting now, trying to catch my breath, which I  
appeared to have lost.

Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum.

"Times up"  
and suddenly there was ringing everywhere, telephone ringing and the  
noise was deafening.

BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM!

Noooo! I heard the  
sound of gun shots, a whispered voice and roaring of flames and an  
ear-splitting heartbeat.

BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM...nothing, meaning  
there was nothing more.

I starting drifting away and the silence  
faded...I'll never leave you...remember I promised...I love you…Matt….

* * *

**A/N: Not sure how I did but please let me know by reviewing and also what do think happened at the end? I'm not entirely sure see...**


End file.
